A device may include an integrated circuit and a carrier element that are electrically connected by a connector element such as a wire bond or metal pillar. The manufacturing process may include connecting the wire or pillar to the integrated circuit at a relatively high temperature. After the wire is connected, the temperature of the device may be reduced, causing the integrated circuit and the wire or pillar to thermally contract.
The integrated circuit and the wire or pillar may be configured to thermally contract at different rates because each element may include different materials. For example, the integrated circuit may include silicon with a much lower coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) than the wire or pillar, which may include metal. As a result, the wire or pillar may thermally contract more than the integrated circuit, causing stress at the interface between the integrated circuit and the wire or pillar.